LOTR Mod Official Server
This is a page based purely on the official server of Lord of the Rings mod. The IP is: LOTR.VGMC.US The LOTR Mod Official Server is a server with a 60 player maximum that has a lot of players, rulers, alliances and cities. It is essentially raw survival within Middle Earth with the addition of a great server community. Here is an always-growing list of what you can find on it. Here is the link to the corresponding facebook site. Factions and Lords/Kings The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Blue Mountains: ''' The Blue Moutains (Ered Luin), in the north west, are ruled by '''squatch_thunder7, with iwellner45 as Second-in-command. This alliance rules both Fast Travel Points and large amounts of land. squatch_thunder7 owns and lives at Belegost and iwellner45 owns Nogrod. iwellner45's base may be found in a valley south of Nogrod. They are allied with the Rangers of the North and all other parts of the Dwarven House. Dunland: ''' Dunland is ruled by '''Evil_Mogwai, with Toirniuil as warlord of the northern lands. Dunland is located west of the south end of the Misty Mountains. Erebor: ''' The Lonely Mountain in the north of Wilderland is ruled by '''connor7boss. The city is currently half finished and badly griefed. There are rumors, that coonor7boss gave it up and left the server. If there is anyone left in Erebor they are allied with the Rangers of the North and all members of the Dwarven House. There is a road leading from there to the City of Dale. Eriador and most of the former kingdom of Arnor: ''' '''Hell_Metallicus, chieftain of the Rangers of the North, rules this land from Fornost. Elendil_The_Tall is his Second-in-command. They are allied with the Dwarven Kingdoms, as well as the elven realm of Lindon. The former kingdom of Arnor includes a lot of regions in the north of middle earth. Gondor: ''' The king of Gondor, and the builder of Minas Tirith is '''b_boymasterman. Gondor is located south of Rohan and West of Mordor. Gundabad: Gundabad was ruled by SirWilsonGS who declared himself "Supreme Chieftain". He ruled from Mount Caradhras in the Misty Mountains. SirWilsonGS's second in command was Optomuncher. Gundabad was hated and disliked by most people because of their excessive killing of players as well as Optomuncher's vulgar manner and tongue. Gundabad was allied with Isengard, Mordor, and Angmar and had a peace treaty with the dwarves of Moria. Both of these players have met their demise on this server. No one had stepped up to lead Gundabad. The faction is dormant, for now ... Harad: ''' Notable lord stationed in Harad is '''RookieNinjas. Harad (near and far) is the southern most part of middle earth. Half Trolls: ''' The half trolls are ruled by '''Deork1. Iron Hills: ' The Iron Hills has no current "official members". There are a few players who make their homes there but there is no lord of these lands. The High King and his Dwarven Lords are working on appointing one. They are allied with the Rangers of the North and are required and all members Dwarven Houses. The iron hills separate Wilderland and Rhun from the tundra in the north. '''Isengard: ' The opped '''Joetatoe is the undisputed owner of Isengard. He is currently building a tower. He is accompanied by SpadeCompany, the Uruk-Hai Dorguz, or Master. Isengard is in the south west corner of Enedwaith near the Misty Mountains. Lindon and Western Eriador: ''' The admin '''coolseb1000 is the High King of these lands. Lord SinzPet and his wife Lady Valetty are two important elven lords from Lindon. They are allied with the Rangers of the North and Dunland. Mordor: ''' This land is split in two parts. The East is ruled by '''ItsSecret and the West is owned by 13_BigNOOB_13. corrupted_knight owns a small triangle of land in the North-West region of Mordor from Udun to Minas Morgul, to Barad-Dur under the consent of 13_BigNOOB_13. Mordor is located east of Gondor and Ithilien. Moria: ''' Khazad-dûm (Dwarven Kingdom of Moria) is being rebuilt and ruled by '''SpoangityBob and aidansebastian of Durin's Folk. They own a big fortress at West Gate in Eregion on the edge of the Misty Mountains from where they try to dig through to the eastern rim. They are allied with the Rangers of the North. They are also a part of the Dwarven House and are in an alliance with all other dwarves in the house. Red Mountains (Orocarni): ''' Since '''SpeedySC left his throne as ruler of Rohan, he went east and founded the Orocarni's Iron Fists (dwarves) and the Wild Elves in the Orocarni Mountains and the surrounding forests. They are allied with the Rangers of the North. The Red Dwarves are another functioning part of the Dwarven House and are allied to other house members. The Red Mountains are far to the north east of middle earth. Rohan: ''' Rohan, the home of the horse lords, in the center of middle earth, is ruled by '''mewarmy. It is located North of Gondor but south of the Vales of the Anduin. Cities already built or in advanced WIP state in alphabetical order Ain-al-Harad: ''' A mausoleum built by '''Karseius, the captital of Harad. The palace and part of the city was build by Karseius, First Serpent Lord of Harad. RookieNinjas, Second Serpent Lord of Harad, continues building the city. Belegost: ''' A dwarven city, stronghold and many other buildings in Ered Luin ruled by '''squatch_thunder7. Dale: ''' A human city in Rhovanion (Wilderland) south of Mount Erebor (lonely mountain) ruled by '''Mathyas57. Edoras: ''' A rohirrim city ruled by '''b_boymasterman. Fornost: ''' A human city in Eriador ruled by '''Hell_Metallicus. Hayoo's city: ''' Located near Mithlond, this elven city is ruled by '''Hayoo. Helms Deep: ''' A fortress built in the mountains made by '''SpeedySC. Isengard: ''' A huge tower built by '''Joetatoe. It is still under construction. Khazad-dûm: ''' A dwarven city in the Misty Moutains ruled by '''SpoangityBob and his second in command aidansebastian. Laketown: ''' A town from the hobbit movies made on a lake. Built by '''corrupted_knight with the help of SpeedySC. Michel Delving: ' A small trading post in the Shire, on the west border to Eriador Downs. There are a lot of shops built there, where you can buy a great variety of goods from different players. '''Minas Morgul: ' A mordor castle built by '''corrupted_knight and SpeedySC. Mithlond: ''' An elven city in Lindon ruled by '''coolseb1000. Mt. Caradhras: ' Atop the mightiest mountain running above Khazad-Dum is an abandoned orc stronghold. This place of evil was the center of Gundabad affairs. Building began after the bubbaberet dynasty over the Gundabad faction ended, and SirWilsonGS's reign over the faction began. The stronghold is currently abandoned and unfinished with only the great gate into the mountain being complete. The faction shows no signs of re-establishement but if Gundabad was to become a faction worth fighting with or against, they would put up camp here. Though there are rumors .... '''Mt. Gundabad (Durin's City): ' A city and a shrine to Durin made by '''iwellner45 and his Blue Dwarven Lord and friend squatch_thunder7. It was bought by iwellner45 from SirWilsonGS of the Gundabad faction after bubbaberet defected to Gondor. There are pictures of what bubbaberet did on the official server's facebook page. The duo restored it, is currently working on expanding the city, and has made it the Capital of the Dwarven House and a meeting place for all dwarven lords. Naraithas: ''' A city of dwarven creations in Orocarni or Red Mountains, Capital of the Reds. Still heavily work in progress by '''SpeedySC, Lord of the Orocarni. Tolfalas: ''' A massive castle built by '''alden2000 on the isle of Tolfalas and finished by and ruled by corrupted_knight, in northern Tolfalas. Udun: ''' A stronghold hooked on a mountain in Mordor built by '''corrupted_knight. Miscellaneous Blue Elf Tavern: ''' At the fast travel point of Hobbiton, one will find an inn just west of where he/she should spawn. This is the inn and tavern that was built by '''aman and alfv. The rest of their usernames are unkown. It was built very early in the server's history and was a meeting place for the election of some faction leaders. Now it sits, mostly abandoned because the owners don't tend to it anymore. It still is a great relic of the history of the server though! Dirt Shack: ''' A huge, work in progress castle being built by '''13_BigNOOB_37. This build is north of Seregost in Mordor. Exhibitions: Near the Brandywine Bridge on the Buckland '''side of the '''Shire '''at the Great Eastern Road is the simple hobbit burrow of '''Ffets the Humble Hobbit. He owns a big arboretum partially with balconies or even treehouses, a garden with all kinds of plants and - of course! - a huge food-o-retum where all kinds of food are stacked to huge piles on plates (for display only). Zoo: On Tol Fuin (Isle of Night), one of the islands to the north west, hidden away north west of the ft-point and surrounded whith a huge hedge, you can visit a zoo created by Pekenpaw with a variety of animals found all over middle earth. Category:Gameplay Category:Servers